


You may choose your queen

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking Sam, King Dean, M/M, french tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: When Sam was little, his teacher told him that loving a man would send him right in hell





	You may choose your queen

When Sam was 6, his teacher made them do a tradition from her country.   
It’s called galette des rois, some sort of pie with a little figurine in it and the lucky one who finds it becomes the king, and he needs to find his queen.

When Sam teeth touch the little figurine, he can’t help but smile proudly, accepting the crown his teacher puts on his head. When she asks him who his queen is, he gives his brother’s name without any hesitation.

This day, he came home from school with hot tears running down his face, the other crown on a random girl name. Dean cleaned his face, promising that he doesn’t need any crown, that he would always follow Sam, king or not. Sam swore to himself that if one day he has to wear a crown again, he’ll made a special one for his brother, without a care for anyone opinion.

Ten years later, he’s sitting on his throne, millions of souls suffering for him, demons and humans worshipping him. Next to him, Dean is sitting on his own throne, a golden crown on his head.

The boyking and his king.

His teacher had told him that loving another man, loving his own brother, would send him right in hell. She never been so right.


End file.
